


Wondering

by marcelinesfang



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Talking About What Happened, catradora, they can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelinesfang/pseuds/marcelinesfang
Summary: It's the first night after the defeat of Horde Prime and Catra is staying in Adora's room. The only problem is they can't sleep. How are they expected to after everything they went through that day?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 58





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Wondering" by Olivia Rodrigo and Julia Lester. I think it fits nicely with Catradora :3
> 
> //CW  
> Mild language

The dark sky now twinkled with stars, a sight every Etherian still fawned over after a lifetime of never seeing them before. As this was the first peaceful night in years set on Etheria, everyone was glad for this calm and soothing timr after the end of the war.

The best friend squad spent the remainder of the day getting Brightmoon back to it's normal working order now that Horde control over it was gone, and everyone looked forward to finally getting a good night's sleep without worry or anxiety about what fight the next day would bring; though if they were able to put aside thinking about the day's events was another question. 

Catra naturally was staying in Adora's room. They always shared a bed back in the Horde, plus, they were– _dating_ –now. Catra still couldn't believe that she was finally with the love of her life. This was something she's wanted for _years_ , and in a weird way she was kinda appreciative towards all the events that happened, good _and_ bad, that led them here. 

Catra trekked back towards Adora's quarters with Melog at her side. She had just visited the kitchen, trying to find some type of food her feline friend enjoyed. Catra still wasn't entirely sure Melog _had_ to eat, being as she was magic and all, but she certainly enjoyed fish. 

Melog bounded to greet Adora as soon as Catra had opened the door to their room. 

"Oh!" Adora exclaimed in surprise as Melog jumped on her, pushing her to the rug that carpeted the floor, and started nuzzling her face. The blonde was already in her sleeping clothes, a gray tank top and shorts. "Hey buddy," she smiled, scratching Melog's neck as she turned her head, smiling wider as she met Catra's gaze. "And hey to you too," she greeted. Catra couldn't help but smile as her heart beat faster. "Didja find anything Melog liked?" 

"She seems to have taken a liking to fish," Catra replied, joining Adora and Melog on the rug. "Like, _really_ taken a liking to it. You should've seen the kitchen staff's face when she ate a whole plateful in two seconds," Catra laughed at the memory. 

"Huh, that explains the breath," Adora laughed as Melog licked her face. After she had finally stopped the affection, Melog yawned and lay peacefully on Adora's lap. "Look's like someone's tired," Adora said in a hushed tone, so as to not disturb the cat. She turned to look at Catra. "Do you want to go to bed now?" 

"Oh, uh, sure," Catra replied. "Let me go change out of these dirty clothes and I'll be back in a sec." 

Adora hummed in acknowledgment as she slowly slid out from beneath Melog and stood up, though Melog awoke as soon as she felt Adora leave and quickly hopped up and joined her on the bed.

When Catra came back, she found Adora laying on her side, her head propped up by one arm as she pet Melog with the other. She met Adora's gaze and smiled softly at her as she crawled into the bed on her side so she could face Adora, Melog between them. Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora. 

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Are you really going to sleep in your ponytail?" Catra teased with a sly smile.

"Uh, _no_ ," Adora said, emphasizing the "no" so it seemed obvious, as she removed the hair tie and let her locks fall naturally. "I just... forgot."

Catra reached out and tucked a stray strand of Adora's hair behind her ear, causing the blonde to blush slightly and smile at the touch of Catra's hand on her face. As soon as the brown-haired girl retracted her hand, she yawned and realized how utterly exhausted and drained she was from the events this whole week.

"Maybe we should go to sleep," Adora smirked. 

"Mmm, I like that idea," Catra repositioned herself to be in a more comfortable position and Adora did the same, the two being careful not to bother Melog. 

As soon as Catra closed her eyes she knew sleep would be impossible. The events from this whole ordeal, hell even just this _day_ , were swirling non-stop in her mind. Being 'purified' and chipped by Prime, being chased by the Horde in space, coming back to Etheria after what seemed like so long in space and actually being a part of the rebellion, the very people she was so set on defeating. Not to mention everything that happened with Shadow Weaver... and of course only hours ago she kinda brought Adora back to life by confessing her love to her. All these things and more made sleep an unobtainable wish, and all Catra could do was stare at the ceiling as she let these memories ravage her waking thoughts. 

Adora must have noticed Catra's eyes were wide open, because after a few minutes, she spoke. "Can't sleep?" She asked softly.

Catra shook her head, still staring at the ceiling. 

"Me neither," Adora admitted, creeping her hand towards Catra's and caressing it as she joined in to stare at the ceiling, similar thoughts running through her brain. Now that there was no threat, nothing to anticipate, no fighting to strategize, her mind had nothing occupying her from recounting every single terrible thing that had happened ever since she found that sword. 

"You don't curl up at the end of the bed anymore," Adora brought up after a few minutes with small smile, trying to take her mind off of the near-death experiences that were now plaguing her mind. She had noticed this first on Mara's ship, but thought it wasn't the right time to bring it up then.

"Oh, yeah," Catra replied, blinking a few times as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "I grew out of it ever since you left," There was no malice in her voice, but with all the anxiety coursing through her right now, Adora felt bad at the mere mention of it. 

"How was everything after I left?" Adora asked quietly. "If you want to talk about it, I mean," she added quickly.

"Well, Shadow Weaver was... Shadow Weaver," Catra inhaled, replaying the death of her... what even was Shadow Weaver to her? Her really shitty parental figure? "But more intense, I guess," 

"I'm sorry I left you with her," Adora said softly, turning her head to look at Catra. "I should have tried harder to bring you with me," 

Catra laughed as she turned to meet Adora's gaze. "We both know I'm way too damn stubborn to have ever gone with you then," 

Adora gave a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe,"

"But it wasn't all bad," Catra reassured her, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "I had Scorpia and Entrapta. I mean, until I messed that up." Melog shifted between them uncomfortably. 

"Hey," Adora squeezed her hand. "You're already on track to fixing all that. Don't let it get to you too much," 

Catra gave a noncommittal hum. Melog moved to lay down at the foot of the bed after finding her current spot unsatisfying. 

"Can I... lay down with you?" Catra asked quietly. 

"Of course," Adora replied quickly, repositioning herself for Catra to rest her head on Adora's arm. The feline rested her hand on Adora's stomach, making the blonde shiver slightly. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying this short moment of peace and togetherness.

"Are you thinking about.. everything?" Catra asked.

"Yeah," Adora admitted. "It's so...surreal that this whole thing is over, but now without anything else to think about I just keep replaying everything that's ever happened."

"Me too," Catra replied. "I _hate_ it," Melog tossed uncomfortably at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," Adora sighed. "This happens to me sometimes, especially when I go to bed. But it never got this... _bad_." 

"How do you stand it?" 

Adora was quiet for a second. Whenever this happened she had always masked it from others until it went away. She was She-ra, the rebellion's only hope. She couldn't bring them down with this constant anxiety that haunted her thoughts, so she persevered until the memories eventually departed or until she had a battle to occupy her mind on instead.

"Alone," She whispered finally. Catra was quiet for a moment as she hugged Adora closer.

"Well, now you have me," She replied. "So you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Adora could practically hear the smirk in Catra's voice.

"Good," Adora smiled as she tilted her head down to kiss Catra on the lips, a purr escaping the brown-haired girl. "And you have me, too."

Catra nuzzled closer to Adora as the blonde snaked her hand up to meet her girlfriend's. Melog's occasional tossing and turning stopped, and she let out a small sigh of contentment as she relaxed.

Finally being this close to Adora, Catra's heart warmed as memories of them together came flooding back to her. Them laughing in the Horde as kids, their misadventure to the Whispering Woods, Adora checking in on Catra on Mara's ship after she got chipped, and of course their kiss at the Heart of Etheria. All these amazing memories and more outweighed the bad ones that were currently plaguing her thoughts, pushing them out of the way and into the back of her mind. Catra smiled into Adora's shoulder. 

Every touch of hands, every purr Catra emitted filled Adora with euphoria. She had suppressed her feelings for Catra for so long, that she could hardly believe they were together now. Holding hands, kissing, and just being there for each other. Being with Catra made her feel like everything was okay. Nothing really bad can happen as long as they're together. 

"I love you," Adora whispered, Catra's ear twitching when she heard the sound. 

"I love you too,"


End file.
